The Real Lion King Chronicles
by WritingIsMyDrugOfChoice
Summary: The whole lion king story from when Mufasa and Scar's father was king to when Kiara and Kovu have their cubs.
1. Chapter 1

As King Mahatu watched the sun rise over pride rock he knew it was soon going to set on his time. As hand picked king by the very first pride rock ruler King Joe, he knew he had to pick another lion to take his place as king. "Are sure you want to do this Sire?" Rafiki asked.

"Yes. I can feel the aches of ending life going through my body" Mahatu said, "I must choose the next king now"

"Well then I will go rally the lions and others" Rafiki said. As Mahatu made his way out of the den he was greeted by bows from all the lions and lionesses. "I'm sure all of you are wondering why I had Rafiki gather you all here" he started, "I can feel the time for the sun to set on me coming and because of that I must now choose the next ruler of the pridelands. Will Ahadi and his lovely lioness please come up here" Just then a big black maned lion and his lovely tan brown lioness made their way to the top of pride rock. "Sire" Ahadi said as he lowered his head in respect.

"Ahadi, it is with honor that when the sun sets on me that you will then be the pridelands' new king"

"Sire, are sure I am the right choice?" Ahadi asked.

"You are an excellent hunter and the bravest lion in the pride. You are also very strong so I know the pride will be very safe in your paws" Mahatu said, "and you're the first king that will have a queen by his side"

"Then with honor Sire, I accept" Ahadi said.

"Then it's settled, when the sun sets on my time Ahadi and Uru will be your new king and queen!' Mahatu exclaimed as the pride of lions roared. Across the way in a creepy elephant graveyard where only a few lions and lionesses had been banished to for trying to kill the royal king were watching the king's announcement. "What's the news Bionca?" a lioness asked another.

"Looks like King Mahatu is getting ready to die" she said.

"Who has he picked as the new king?" the lioness asked.

"Ahadi and Uru will be the new king and queen" Bionca said watching on.

"I do have one favor to ask Ahadi" Mahatu said.

"Anything Sire" he said.

"That from the time you take the throne as king that your first born cub is future ruler after you and then their first cub is ruler after them and so on" Mahatu said.

"I will make sure your request becomes a royal family tradition" Ahadi said.

"Then this gathering has reached an end" Mahatu said walking back into the den as Uru nuzzled her husband.

Bionca let out a roar. "This isn't fair! I should be ruling the pridelands!"

"Calm down Bionca, you can't get upset when your withcub" A hyena they knew as Kashmar said. She was sorta the den mother to the lions and hyenas of the elephant graveyard.

"Sorry Kashmar. I just hate being here and not where I should be" Bionca said.

"Well lets get you and the little cub some food" Kashmar said. They met another lioness by a field of zebras. "Ok Bionca you stay here out of harms way. I will have some of the Hyenas distract the lions on watch while she catches a zebra" Kashmar said pointing to the other lioness.

"Ok" Bionca said. After King Mahatu's gathering ending Uru caught up with her best friend Athena. "Hey Uru, or should say Queen Uru" Athena teased.

"I'm not a queen yet" Uru said, "so how is the cub doing?"

"Kicking, I barely sleep" Athena said.

"Pick a name yet?" Uru asked.

"Yes for a girl" she said, "if my cub is a girl her name will be sarabi"

"That's very pretty" Uru said.

"So, have you told Ahadi that you're withcub" Athena asked.

"not yet. I'm gonna tell him tonight" Uru said.

Ahadi was checking in with all the on guard lions and lionesses when Zaro the king's messenger bird flew down to him. "Ahadi hyena's have been spotted by the zebra fields" he said.

"How many?" Ahadi asked.

"Atleast five" Zaro said.

"Let's go!" Ahadi said as he dashed off to the zebra fields being followed by atleast ten lion guards.


	2. Chapter 2

Uru and Athena were laying in a daisy patch when they saw Ahadi run by. "What's wrong?" Uru asked.

"Hyenas are in the pridelands. Go back to the rock!" Ahadi said and Athena and Uru took off. As Ahadi approached the zebra fields the Hyenas took off and the lions followed.

"Now!" Kashmar said as the lioness took off towards a zebra. She leaped and brought down the zebra and sunk her teeth into it's neck killing it instantly. "Lets go" Kashmar said as the lioness followed dragging the zebra with her. Ahadi cornered one of the Hyenas. "Why are you in the pridelands?" Ahadi growled.

"We're just hungry" the hyena said.

"You know you're not allowed to hunt here" Ahadi said.

"So sorry" the hyena said cowering. Ahadi looked to the other lions around and decided not to waste their strength on killing one measly hyena.

"Go home and do not return or the penalty will be death" Ahadi said and the hyena scampered off. When the lions returned Uru ran to her mate. "You ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine my love" he said as he nuzzled her. That night when everything was calm Uru decided to tell Ahadi. "Can I talk to you my love?" she asked sitting down next to him.

"Sure" he said.

"I'm withcub" Uru said.

"Really?" Ahadi asked with a look of happiness on his face.

"Yes" she said and he kissed her cheek. The next morning met the pride with sadness. King Mahatu had joined the great King Joe in the sky. As the lions carried him to the pond and gently let his body fall down into the water the pride took a moment of silence. "Ahadi" Rafiki called softly. "it's time" Ahadi followed him to the top of pride rock. With a nod from Rafiki he leaped forward and let out a mighty roar to symbolize that he has now taken the throne and the kingdom cheered. As the sun fully rose Uru saw her king sitting at the top of pride rock. "You ok?" she asked sitting next to him.

"I can't believe he's gone" Ahadi said.

"I know you were close to him and I know you'll make him proud as king" Uru said.

"Really?" Ahadi asked.

"Yes my king" she said and nuzzled him. "Hey" Athena said walking up to her friends, "you ok Ahadi?"

"Yes, I'll be fine" he said, "Well I better check in around the kingdom so, until later my queen" he kissed Uru before leaving. "I think we're in good paws" Athena said and she and Uru laughed. Ahadi was on the way to check in with the gaurd lions when Zaro flew down to him."Sire" he said.

"Zaro, any news today?" Ahadi asked.

"Other then I'm waiting for my future kids to hatch no" Zaro said. Just then they saw a heard of deer dash by. "What is it Zaro?" Ahadi asked as the bird flew up and gasped. "Wolves!" Ahadi let out a roar and the guarding lions followed as he bolted toward the wolves. Ahadi plunged toward the big wolf and brought it down biting into its neck killing him automatically. The other wolves seen it and ran off before the lions could get them. "It's like all the predators out there are testing you Ahadi" one of the lions said laughing. Three months passed and the big day came. Uru and Athena gave birth. Athena had three cubs. One boy she named Zemar and two girls she named Lena and Sarabi. Uru had two boy cubs. Rafiki walked up to Ahadi and Uru. "Which is the future king?"

"This one" Uru said nuzzling the little cub that looked like her.

"What's his name?" Rafiki asked.

"Mufasa" Ahadi said.

"What about his brother?" Rafiki said pointing to the cub that looked like Ahadi.

"His name is Taka" Uru said.

"Rafiki would you mind assembling all the kingdom to pride rock? I want them to see their future king" Ahadi said.

"Yes Sire" Rafiki said leaving to do what he was asked. Ahadi and Uru watched as the animals from the kingdom gathered around pride rock. As soon as the whole kingdom was there Rafiki carefully picked up little mufasa and started walking to the top of pride rock. He held the cub up for everyone to see and all the animals cheered. This made Ahadi feel very proud. Then Rafiki gently placed the cub back in his mother's arms. Mean while in the elephant graveyard Bionca had also had her cub. It was a little girl. "Have you picked a name for our new princess?" Kashmar asked.

"Yes, her name is Zira" Bionca said, "you little one are our ticket back to our true home"


	3. Chapter 3

As time passed the royal cubs learned to walk and talk and are even close with Athena's cubs. Especially Mufasa and Sarabi. "Mufasa come on" Sarabi said, "I wanna go swim"

"Shhh" Mufasa said as he crouched down.

"What are doing?" Sarabi whispered.

"I'm Going to pounce on Taka" he said. Mufasa leaped forward and tumbled with his brother. When they stopped Mufasa couldn't stop laughing.

"Mufasa!" Taka said shaking the dirt out of his fur.

"Take a joke Taka" Mufasa said.

"Ok you've picked on your brother can we go now" Sarabi said. Taka watched as Mufasa and his best friend trailed off and he just laid in the grass. Uru watched from the top of pride rock. She wished her cubs would get along. "Boys" Ahadi said laughing.

"Doesn't it bother you that Mufasa seems to pick on Taka alot" Uru said.

"They're brothers" Ahadi replied, "brothers do that all the time" Uru went to check on Taka. "You ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine mother" Taka said, "I think I'm just going to walk around for a while"

"Ok but, not to far" Uru said. In the elephant graveyard Zira was always exploring. She was trying to pounce and catch the flies. She also chased mice. She was getting ready to pounce on a black one. She leaped and the mouse scattered off. She took off after it. She had chased the mouse so long she didn't notice she entered the pridelands. The mouse finally stopped and Zira crouched down. Just as she was ready to pounce she was startled.

"Hi!" Taka said. Zira jumped and screamed and the mouse ran off. "Shoot! why did you do that?" Zira asked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you" Taka said.

"You should respect a princess" Zira said.

"Then you should respect a prince" Taka said.

"Prince?" Zira asked.

"i am Prince Taka" Taka said.

"Oh no!" Zira said, "please I mean no trouble. Don't kill me"

"What's wrong with you?" Taka asked looking at the girl cub all weird.

"Well I'm a" Zira stopped.

"A what?" Taka asked.

"Outsider" Zira said.

"Oh" Taka said.

"I'll go home now" Zira said.

"Why?" Taka asked.

"Well we're not allowed in the pridelands" Zira said.

"I won't tell" Taka said, "we can be friends"

"Really?" Zira asked.

"Yeah. I don't have any friends in the pridelands" Taka said.

"Ok. So what do you wanna play?" Zira said. Taka thought for a minute and smiled. He tapped her and said "You're it!" and ran off. Zira chased after him. The two cubs chased each other around all day until the sun started to go down. "I better head home before my mom comes looking for me" Taka said. "Where have you been?" Mufasa asked as Taka just reached pride rock. "I made a friend" Taka said.

"Really?" Uru asked.

"Yeah but, she's from another pride and had to go home" Taka said trying not to give away that Zira was an outsider. Zira was running so fast to get home she tripped and tumbled toward Kashmar. "Where have you been little one?" she asked.

"The pridelands" Zira said.

"Oh young princess" Kashmar said, "you must stay away from there"

"Why? she has every right to be there" Bionca said.

"I made a friend and I wanna keep playing with him" Zira said.

"A friend?" Bionca asked, "Who?"

"Prince Taka" Zira said.

"Of course you can stay friends with the prince" Bionca said nuzzling her cub, "now you go get ready for bed"

"Ok" Zira said and ran off to her and Bionca's little cave.

"What are you doing Bionca. If they found her they'll kill her in the pridelands" Kashmar said.

"Oh please Ahadi doesn't have the heart to kill a cub" Bionca said.

"So what's your plan now?" Kashmar asked.

"If Zira gets close to Prince Taka we could use him to get back into the pridelands" Bionca said.

"Do you think it will work?" Kashmar asked.

"Yes and word has it that Prince Taka feels like an outcast among his family" Bionca said, "who better to befriend an outsider but, an outsider"

"If you think this will work then ok" Kashmar said. Bionca walked back to her little cave and Zira was fast asleep. She walked up to her cub and kissed her cheek, "I knew you would be the one to get back what's ours"


	4. Chapter 4

Time passed and the cubs were a bit older now. Mufasa and Sarabi we closer than ever. They loved hanging out at the waterfall pond in the pridelands. It was the prettiest place in the pridelands. It was big with three rocks that the fall trickled over and the water was so blue it almost glowed. They were jumping off the rocks of the fall. "Watch this" Mufasa said and jumped into a twirl then splashed into the water.

"That was so cool" Sarabi said.

"Well I am cool" Mufasa said laughing. Sarabi rolled her eyes. When Mufasa wasn't looking she pounced on him as she jumped into the water. Taka was just lying around pride rock when his mother came out of the den to join him. "How is my little prince?" she asked.

"Bored" Taka said.

"Oh, why?" Uru asked.

"Dads out checking the pridelands and Mufasa is off playing with Sarabi" Taka said.

"Well why don't go play with your little friend" Uru said.

"Yeah?" Taka asked with hope in his voice.

"Yes just be back before dinner" Uru said.

"Ok" Taka said as he nuzzled his mother and ran off to find Zira. Zira was in the elephant grave hiding out in one of the big skulls. She was trying to time her pounce on a bird perfectly. She crouched down preparing to pounce. Suddenly a dark brown cub scared the bird off. "Darn it Chumvi!" Zira yelled at the cub.

"Chill Zira" the smug cub said "you know you were dying to see me"

"You are so annoying" Zira said. Just then Taka spotted her. "Zira!"

"Taka!" she said running over to him, "what's up?"

"Not much just bored" Taka said.

"Well what do you wanna do?" Zira asked.

"I don't know" Taka said.

"Look princey Zira is hanging with me today" Chumvi said stepping in front of Zira.

"No I'm not" Zira said, "I'm gonna play with Taka"

"Whats this priderlander have that I don't?" Chumvi asked.

"Manners" Zira said.

"Look Taka just go" Chumvi said standing in a defending stance.

"Make me" Taka said. For some reason when he was around Zira he felt brave. Chumvi swiped at Taka and scratched his eye. Taka yelled holding his paw over his eye. Zira tackled Chumvi. "GO AWAY!" she yelled.

"FINE!" Chumvi said in a huff as he left. She looked over and Taka was still holding his eye.

"Are you ok?" Zira asked.

"Yes but, its bleeding" Taka said.

"You go home and have that monkey guy look at it" Zira said, "We'll play tomorrow"

"Ok" Taka said and headed home. When Taka got home Uru noticed the scratch. "What happened?" she asked running over to her cub.

"It's just a scratch mother" Taka said.

"Rafiki!" she called and the monkey walked up to Pride Rock and looked at the young cub's scratch. He took some water he collected from the watering hole and a mint leaf and soaked it. He wiped the cubs scratch and Taka made a hissing sound as the mint stung. "Anything else Queen Uru?" Rafiki asked.

"No, thank you" Uru said, "ok Taka let's get you cleaned up for dinner" Athena watched as Ahadi gathered the hunters for the day. "What are we feasting on tonight?" she asked.

"Hippo" Ahadi said.

"Ok" Athena said heading back to her den. As she reached the den she saw her daughter Dwala lying outside watching butterflies. "Where's Naanda?" Athena asked.

"Out exploring" Dwala asked.

"And the others?" Athena asked her oldest cub.

"Sarabi is with Mufasa and Zemar and Lena are in the den play fighting" Dwala said.

"Well go get your sisters. Dinner will be soon" Athena said. Ahadi was waiting for the sun to go down just enough to lead the hunt for dinner. "Ok guys lets head out" Ahadi said as they headed off toward the hippos. Bionca laid low in a pouncing stance as she eyed her pray. A rare find in the elephant graveyard. A savannah hawk. She leaped forward sinking her claws into the bird. She carried the bird back to her and Zira's little cave. "Oh hawk!" Zira said.

"Don't eat to much. Gotta make it last" Bionca said.

"Ok" Zira said picking a piece of meat off the bird, "so what was that with Chumvi today?" Zira asked remembering how he acted toward Taka.

"Even in young ones like yourselves jealousy is a monster" Bionca said.

"Why would he be jealous of Taka?" Zira asked with a hawk feather hanging from her mouth.

"Chumvi likes you" her mother told her.

"Boys are weird" Zira said.

"Even taka?" Bionca asked. Zira didn't answer. Dwala found Sarabi and Mufasa still swimming in the waterfall. "Ok Sarabi time to head home dinner will be soon" Dwala said.

"I should head home to" Mufasa said getting out of the water. As Ahadi and the hunters surrounded the hippo they spotted by it's self the outsiders watched. "What are they doing mother?" Zira asked.

"Hunting" Bionca answered, "you'll learn how when your grown" Ahadi told two lionesses in the group to go to the other side of the hippo so it couldn't run. Ahadi bolted toward the hippo showing his teeth and growling. The hippo took off. The two lionesses stopped it from going any further. Ahadi sprung toward the hippo and sunk his teeth into it's neck.

"Wow" Zira said.

"You see my child" Bionca said, "when you're hunting you have to turn off all emotions and morals. If you don't you'll fail not only as a hunter but, as a lion or lioness"

"Oh" Zira said not fully understanding. That night Taka watched from pride rock as Mufasa and their father looked up at the stars.

"What are stars?" Mufasa asked.

"Well" Ahadi said, "they're the kings of the passed watching over us"

"Really?" Mufasa asked.

"Yes" Ahadi said.

"Will you be up there someday?" Mufasa asked.

"Yes and I will be watching over my boy as he takes his place as king" Ahadi said.

"I'll make a great king" the proud cub said.

"Wait now" Ahadi said, "it takes training" Just then Mufasa pounced on his dad and they laughed and played. Taka couldn't stand that Mufasa seemed to be his father's favorite. He headed into the den. Uru hated seeing her little cub so hurt but, Ahadi has become so stubborn since the birth of their cubs.


	5. Chapter 5

As time went on Mufasa and Taka still didn't bond like brothers should. Mufasa even started calling Taka Scar since the scratch mark on his eye healed. The cubs were in their older years now. At the age where rebelling sometimes seemed normal. Mufasa was always with Sarabi as usual and Taka of course hung out with Zira as much as he could. She even convinced him that his nickname Scar was a good name. It sounded strong and fierce. They spent alot time watching the stars when Taka was allowed to stay out late. "What do you think stars are?" Zira asked.

"In my family its told that they're the kings of the passed watching over the royal family" Scar said.

"Really?" Zira asked rolling over to look at Scar.

"So my father thinks" Scar said smiling at her.

"What do you think?" Zira asked.

"To be honest I don't know" Scar said. Zira smiled and walked over to him. Before he knew it she nuzzled him. He smiled and kissed her. She tackled him with a pounce and kissed him back. That night Scar walked Zira home. "Well guess this is goodnight" Scar said. "I guess so" Zira said giving him a light nuzzle. "Well don't we look cozy" her mother said walking up to them.

"Hello Bionca, sorry if Zira is late" Scar said.

"No need for sorries, she's right on time Scar" Bionca said.

"Goodnight" Scar said to both of them and headed back to pride rock.

"So things are going well?" Bionca asked her daughter.

"great Mother" Zira said.

"You know my lovely girl" Bionca said, "you should start trying to get Scar to see he should be king"

"How do I do that Mother?" Zira asked.

"Well the next time Scar comes to you mad about something Mufasa did that's when you make him see he should be king" Bionca said.

"I can try" Zira said.

"Don't worry Mother will help you" Bionca said with a smile. The next morning King Ahadi and Mufasa were up just as early as Scar and Queen Uru. "Morning' Uru said nuzzling Ahadi. "Morning" he said stretching as Zaro flew down. "Everything ok so far?" King Ahadi asked.

"Just fine Sire" Zaro said as a another bird that looked like him flew down, "Sire this is my oldest son Zazu, he will be taking my place when the time comes"

"Nice to meet you young one" King Ahadi greeted.

"Pleasure is mine Sire" Zazu said.

"Since everything is ok, MUFASA!" King Ahadi called.

"Yes Father?" Mufasa answered.

"How about I take you out and start hunting lessons this morning?" King Ahadi asked.

"Sure" Mufasa said.

"Father, can I come?" Scar asked.

"I'm sorry Taka these lessons are only for your brother" King Ahadi said, "besides your not the hunting type" Uru watched hurt wash over her youngest cub's face as Ahadi and Mufasa went to check with the guards. Scar let out a roar and ran off. Zira was being trained on sneak pouncing. "Stay low and light" Bionca whispered as they eyed a small prairie dog. Zira crouched down and steadied her breathing. "GO" Bionca whispered as the prey got closer. Zira pounced and sunk her claws into the small animal killing it instantly. "Excellent!" Bionca said, "you're gonna be an awesome hunter by the time your fully grown" Just then they saw Scar dash by them. "Remember what I told you" Bionca said as she left Zira to talk to him. "Everything ok Scar?" Zira asked walking over to him. "Why does my father hate me?!" he huffed. Zira looked over at her mother and she knodded her head. "Because he thinks you cant be king ever" Zira said.

"I know" Scar said.

"But thats not true" Zira said.

"What?" Scar asked confused.

"Scar, I can see the king that lives in you and your father just doesn't want him to come out" Zira said trying to sound convincing.

"But, why?" Scar asked.

"Maybe he knows you'd be a better king then him and your brother" Bionca said walking up to them. "He won't even teach me to hunt" Scar complained.

"What?!" Bionca said shocked, "in a few years you will be full grown and every lion and lioness needs to know how to hunt"

"Tell my father that" Scar said.

"Better yet Scar, I will teach you myself" Bionca offered.

"Really?" Scar asked.

"Yes but, at night when you won't be caught" Bionca said.

"Ok I better head back, I wanna see if its ok with my mother if I learn on my own" Scar said nuzzling Zira and leaving. "That was generous Mother" Zira said.

"He's important to you so I wanna help my lovely girl" Bionca said as she nuzzled her daughter. "Well I'm gonna track down some water" Zira said running off. "I see the plan is still going untroubled" Kashmar said walking out of a the biggest cave around. "Yes and I couldn't be happier" Bionca said with a devilish grin.


End file.
